


Takavasemmalta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, PTP, Pining, Suomi | Finnish, yksipuolinen ihastus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Halusin jakaa hänen kanssaan kaiken, kuunnella hänen ajatuksiaan. Kertoa hänelle salaisuuksia.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Padma Patil





	Takavasemmalta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2011 Finin foxylle.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kun se alkoi, vietin aamuisin tunnin peilin ääressä taltuttaen hiuksiani. En saanut niitä koskaan tottelemaan tahtoani, mutta sentään yritin. Ja niinä pitkinä minuutteina pohdin kohtaloani ja sitä, millaiseksi elämäni oli luisunut.

Seuraavaksi aloin meikata. Ensin kevyesti niin herkästi punoittavia poskipäitäni piiloon, sitten silmäkulmiani tummemmiksi. Kuten hänellä. Luin aiheesta ja onnistuinkin. Joskus. Mutta aina, kun ripsiini jäi myhkyröitä tai luomivakoni ui kullanruskeassa, näin hänet. Tai pikemminkin hän minut. Minusta se oli epäreilua, sillä olisin halunnut meidän kohtaavan niinä päivinä, kun katseeni oli tumma ja poskeni hehkuivat juuri oikeaa sävyä.

Samalla tiesin, että yritin olla jotain mitä en ollut ja päässäni pyöri äitini neuvo: _Ellet kelpaa sellaisena kuin olet, se ei ole sinun arvoistasi._

Mutta mitä olisi äitini sanonut hänen täydellisesti laskeutuvasta kaavustaan, hänen suurista peuransilmistään, jotka kimalsivat hiilenmustien ripsien lomasta? Punatuista, pulleista huulista tai silkkisistä suortuvista, joista ei pitkänkään tuijottamisen jälkeen löytynyt yhtäkään takkua — ei sittenkään, vaikka palaveri oli kestänyt jo tuntikausia ja kaikki ne muut, kaikki _me_ muut olimme nuutuneita ja hikisiä.

Mitä äiti olisi sanonut, jos olisi tiennyt minun haluavan naista?

Sillä halusin naista niin kuin en ollut halunnut ketään koskaan ennen. Sen tunteen rinnalla kalpeni lapsuuden ihastus Roniin sekä opistoaikojen vuosia kestänyt suhde Anthonyn kanssa. Se oli jotain suurempaa. Jotain, jota en kyennyt ymmärtämään. Sen pystyin vain tuntemaan.

Halusin häntä sekä henkisesti että fyysisesti. Halusin herätä hänen viereltään joka aamu, hauduttaa hänelle teen juuri sellaiseksi kuin hän halusi (makeaa ja sakeaa, ei Korpinkynnen pöytä niin kaukana ollut), harjata hänen silkkisiä suortuviaan ja painaa niihin aamunsuloisia suukkoja. Halusin jakaa hänen kanssaan kaiken, kuunnella hänen ajatuksiaan. Kertoa hänelle salaisuuksia.

Mutta kun ilta illan jälkeen tuuditin itseni uneen hänen nimensä huulillani, tiesin tekeväni väärin. Ei minun kuulunut haluta naista. Minä _olin_ nainen ja minun piti löytää itselleni mies. Minun tuli asettua aloilleni, perustaa perhe ja jatkaa sukuani, sillä kuka muu sen olisi tehnyt jos en minä? Minulla ei ollut puolta tusinaa sisarusta kuten Ronilla. Minulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoja.

Siitä huolimatta halusin Padma Patilin.

Itselleni.

Itsekkäästi.

Kun suljin silmäni edes hetkeksi, hänen kutsuva hymynsä kiusasi minua. Se tuntui merkitsevän jotain, mikä jäi ymmärrykseni ulkopuolelle. En voinut edetä, mutta en enää palata takaisinkaan. Olin vankina kierteessä, jota en osannut katkaista.

Niinpä asetuin jälleen kerran paikoilleni hänen takavasemmalleen ja tartuin sulkakynään pakottaen ajatukseni käsiteltävään asiaan. En huomannut hänen hiustensa soljuntaa, en kaartuvia huulia. En edes hänen kääntyvää päätänsä.

Mutta kun kapea käsi laskeutui käsivarrelleni, nostin katseeni nauraviin silmiin.

"Hermione."


End file.
